


A Collection of Songs

by sheronthekitty



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Canon Typical Violence, FAHC, Fluff, GTA!AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:58:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheronthekitty/pseuds/sheronthekitty
Summary: A collection of prompts and drabbles!All chapters will be tagged individually as well as the story tags





	1. Bleeding Out

**Author's Note:**

> "Go for any ship but I'll give you the idea of X and Y like relaxing after a heist and then X realizing Y was hurt after seeing the blood down around where they're sitting together, either like on the ground or against the car or something."  
> Prompt by FAHCHeadcanons on Tumblr.com
> 
> Freewood  
> Canon-typical violence, hurt/comfort, angst

Ryan sighed and ran a hand down his face under his mask, breaths coming out in quick gasps as he tried to get it back. He was currently leaning against the wall of a building after a narrow escape, and a slightly hysterical laugh bubbled up from somewhere in his chest. “God _ damn _ ,” he laughed, “that took a turn for the fucking worst.”   
  
Gavin, who was sitting on the ground getting his breath back nodded, “You can say that again.” He shifted and let out a hiss of pain that Ryan didn’t hear, and moved a hand to his side. “I hope the others got out safely.” He glanced down and saw blood soaking through his shirt and grimaced, before looking up at Ryan, hoping he didn’t notice.   
  
He hadn’t. The man was peering around the corner, making sure the coast was clear. He turned back and glanced down at Gavin, before motioning for him to move over. “The cops are getting closer. We should get moving, soon, but I say we have a little time.”   
  
Gavin shifted over so Ryan had room to sit, and the man dropped so fast that Gavin nearly thought he fainted. Their knees brushed every time either of them moves, and Ryan’s arm was pressed against Gavin’s. The masked man turned towards Gavin to say something, a joke probably, but froze when he saw blood seeping out from under his shirt, staining the ground a horrid red.

  
“Gavin,” he breathed, reaching out and turning Gavin towards him. “You’re hurt?”   
  
“Ah-yeah. A… a little,” Gavin mumbled, face heating up slightly at the close proximity.   
  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”   
  
“It didn’t seem important. It’s not bad, just a shallow cut,” he lied. Gavin very well knew it was more than just a cut, but it didn’t hurt much (bad), and he hadn’t thought twice about it when they had to make their escape.   
  
Ryan took off his mask and leant forward, taking hold of Gavin’s shirt. He gave the man a look that asked  _ may I look at it? _ and Gavin swallowed and nodded, looking away. Ryan lifted the shirt and flinched in sympathy. There was a stab wound, about three inches long, just above his hip. Ryan wasn’t sure if it had hit any major arteries or anything bad, but it was bleeding quite a bit, and he was amazed he hadn’t taken notice before then.   
  
Ryan took out his phone and dialed Jack, putting it on speaker on the ground between him and Gavin as he inspected the wound. It rang twice before Jack’s worried voice picked up.   
  
“Where the hell have you been?” She asked, and Ryan could hear people talking in the background. “We’re all back at the base, where the  _ hell _ are you? Is Gavin with you?”   
  
“We’re downtown, had to go the long way around because the cops blocked us off. We’re hiding in an alley right now.” He shook his head, half aware Jack couldn’t see them. “That’s not why I called.”   
  
There was a pause, and then a quiet, “what’s wrong?”   
  
“I guess when the other crew showed up, Gavin got stabbed and neglected to tell me. I don’t know how long he’s been hurt, but it’s bleeding pretty badly.”   
  
“Say no more. We’ll be there asap,” Jack replied.   
  
“Thanks, Jack,” Ryan said, hanging up. Now it was a matter of time until they showed up. For now…   
  
Ryan turned towards Gavin, who had been quiet during that exchange. His eyes were closed and a jolt of panic went through Ryan’s chest. “Gavin?” He called quietly, reaching out to shake the other’s shoulders.   
  
Gavin stirred slightly and opened his eyes, mumbling, “Ryan?” Ryan let out a breath of relief, and sat back a little, moving his hands to press into the wound on Gavin’s side. The other hissed in pain.   
  
“Stay with me, Gavvy,” he instructed, and Gavin hummed a reply.   
  
“I’m tired, Ryan,” Gavin slurred, trying to focus on Ryan. His eyesight had gone blurry-blood loss- and he could feel himself shutting down. Objectively, he knew he had to stay awake, but that was harder said than done.   
  
“I know Gavin. You’ll be able to sleep soon, but not yet,” Ryan said, heart pounding in his chest. “How about you talk to me?”   
  
“‘Bout wha’?” Gavin asked, eyebrows furrowed.   
  
“Anything.”   
  
So Gavin started talking. He talked about what he did yesterday, and the last time just him and Geoff went out to lunch. He talked about a new car he wanted, and about how he wanted to paint a cargobob gold. The more he talked, the harder it became for him to get the words out, but he forced himself to keep going. He knew… he  _ knew _ if he stopped talking, it would be over.   
  
The sound of tires screeching caught Ryan’s attention and he tore his eyes away from Gavin, blinking hard to hold back the tears of relief that wanted to fall. Jack and Geoff were getting out of the car and rushing over, and Ryan turned back towards Gavin.   
  
He lent down and gave Gavin a peck on the lips, and the brit smiled slightly at him, mumbling, “buy a man din’er firs’,” and Ryan couldn’t help but laugh.   
  
“When you make it through this, I’ll think about it.”


	2. Early Birdie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "mavin grocery shopping and gavin is being a nerd and running around like a child down the aisles"  
> Requested by Ianite on Discord.
> 
> Mavin  
> Fluff, idiots being idiots

“Goddamn it, Gavin,” Michael rolled his eyes. He was pushing the shopping cart while Gavin was… well, he was doing  _ something _ . He had been putting in unnecessary snacks and way too many energy drinks in the cart (though since he was paying this time, Michael couldn’t say  _ no _ ), and now he was running down the aisle while Michael was checking the prices and ingredients on two different brands of jelly.   
  
He placed both jars down and marched over to Gavin, grabbing him by the arm, before dragging him back to the cart. “Stay. Put. There,” he sighed, before grabbing one of the jars. He then moved to the other side of the aisle to look for something. When he found it, and turned around to put it in the cart, it and Gavin were gone. He looked up at the ceiling and muttered, “God help me. We’re fucking criminals, not children.” He shook his head and went looking for Gavin.   
  
Two aisles up, he heard Gavin’s laugh, and he hurried around the corner. Gavin was standing on bottom bar of the cart, where you’d put heavy items, and  _ surfing _ it down the aisle. “Gavin,” Michael nearly shouted, stomping over. He stopped the cart and put his hands on his hips and raising an eyebrow. “The fuck are you doing.”   
  
“Having  _ fun _ Michael. Michael, it’s so boring, going shopping, Michael,” Gavin whined. Michael had to resist the urge to roll his eyes again. He went to reach for the shopping cart, but Gavin moved it out of his reach. Michael raised his other eyebrow and gave Gavin a pointed look. The brit was just grinning innocently at him.   
  
Michael moved his hand towards the cart again, and Gavin moved it away, again. Michael gave Gavin an unimpressed look and asked, “What are you doing?”   
  
“I’m not doing anything,” Gavin said, and Michael heard the tone of voice that said  _ I’m going to be a cheeky bastard. _   
  
“Don’t you dare,” Michael warned, and Gavin grinned, before taking off down the aisle, pushing the cart. Michael charged after him, and chased him down the next aisle. Gavin was fast, when he wanted to be, and Michael was having a hard time keeping up. Aisle to aisle they went, and at one point, Gavin ditched the shopping cart in lieu of being more agile.   
  
Michael grabbed it and parked it out of the way before continuing on after Gavin. He had gotten what he wanted, but the chase was on. He slid around the corner of the last aisle and saw Gavin weaving in between to older ladies. Michael jogged up to them and muttered, “excuse me,” as he pushed his way through. By the time Michael got to the end of the aisle, Gavin was gone.   
  
He rubbed his temples and half walked, half jogged past each, keeping an eye out for his boyfriend. He eventually found him doubled over by their cart, hands on his knees. Michael snuck up behind him and cleared his throat. Gavin jumped, then grinned at Michael, scrunching his face up into that cocky smile.   
  
Michael wanted to hit him upside the head.   
  
Instead he took a deep breath through is nose, and grabbed Gavin by the shirt. “You better behave,” he huffed, pulling him in close. He dropped his voice and whispered, “because if you don’t…” He felt Gavin shudder and smirked. “But, if you’re a good boy, you’ll be rewarded when we get home.”   
  
As Michael stepped away, he saw Gavin’s eyes light up, and the man nodded. “I’ll be good, Michael,” he stated.   
  
“Yeah, you better, or I’ll kick your fucking ass.”


	3. Metropolis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "may i suggest FreeCo"  
> requested by disaster-wizard-caleb on tumblr.com
> 
> Trevor/Gavin (sliiight implications of Alfredo/Gavin/Trevor if you squint)  
> Dusk Boys, terrorizing random people, them being menaces to society, MOONBALLS

“Trevor,” Gavin whined, flopping in a chair next to the other. “I’m bored.”   
  
“Well, can’t you do something to make you unbored?” Trevor asked, not looking up from the map he was looking over. He wasn’t actually planning anything or running over any plans anyone else gave him. He just liked to memorize maps when he had nothing to do.   
  
“But Trevor, it’s  _ dusk _ ,” Gavin said, which caused Trevor to look up. Gavin was staring at him expectantly, and he sighed, rolling up the map. Gavin fist-pumped and stood up, holding out his hand. “Dusk boys!” Gavin cried.   
  
“Dusk boys!” Trevor agreed. He stood up, taking Gavin’s hand and interlocking their fingers. “Is Alfredo coming?”   
  
“Just us,” Gavin smiled, pulling him out of the room and down the hall. “He’s busy with something dumb and said he couldn’t come.” They made their way into the living room and Gavin called, “We’re going out to do some Dusk Boy stuff!”   
  
Geoff called back, “Alright, don’t die assholes.” Gavin stuck his tongue out at him while they made their way to the door. As soon as they reached the ground floor, Gavin moved to Geoff’s pink McLaren 720S and raised his eyebrows.   
  
“What would a Dusk Boy do?” Trevor asked, smirking.   
  
“He’d steal Geoff’s brand new car?” Gavin smiled back. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the key, spinning it on his finger. “Want the honors?” Trevor raised a hand and Gavin tossed him the keys.   
  
He unlocked the car, and got in, while Gavin moved to the passenger side and slid beside him. “Where to, Dusk Boy Treco?”   
  
“Wherever your Dusky Heart desires, Dusk Boy Gavin.”   
  
“To the docks then!” Trevor put the car into drive and sped off towards the docks, and Gavin turned on some radio station and started blasting it, rolling the windows down. They sped through the streets, running red lights and screeching around corners, both of them laughing.   
  
As they neared, Trevor turned down the music and turned towards Gavin. “Do you have the stuff?”   
  
“Of course!” Gavin turned around in his seat and rummaged around, pulling out two duffle bags. He opened one to show paintball guns, paint grenades, golf clubs, and…   
  
“Are those…” he asked, glancing at the yellow dimpled ball in Gavin’s hand   
  
“Yep,” Gavin smiled back, dropping it back into the bag and zipping it shut.   
  
Moonballs. Trevor grinned at Gavin as he pulled into a spot, and they both got out. Gavin handed Trevor his bag and his mask-it was a shitty little thing, styrofoam and looking like a knock off version of the Flash’s, while Gavin’s was Captain America’s- and pulled on his own mask, before shooting Trevor a thumbs up.   
  
“Ready, Dusk Boy?”   
  
“Ready, Dusk Boy,” Trevor replied.   
  
Arming themselves first with the paintball guns, they jogged onto the boardwalk, and set their sights on a large group of teenages. Gavin nodded towards them, and Trevor nodded. They moved behind an empty hot-dog stand and opened fire, shooting them. The group started screaming- in pain and annoyance instead of fear- and looking around wildly. Gavin climbed on top of the stand, pulling Trevor up with him, and called, “Face the wrath of the Dusk Boys!” A couple of the teenagers started to stalk closer to them, and Gavin grabbed a paint grenade.   
  
“Ready?” he asked as Trevor got his. Trevor nodded, and they threw them, watching them explode and cover the teens in paint. They laughed and dashed off, to the other end of the boardwalk. Gavin grinned at Trevor and nodded to a store full of expensive looking stuff, before fishing a Moonball out of his bag.   
  
Trevor smiled back and grabbed one for himself, and they entered. They got a couple of looks, but no one said anything, until Gavin screamed, “Moonball!” and lobbed it at the wall as hard as he could. It bounced around, knocking two things over, and he grinned at the destruction.   
  
The owner of the store yelled and moved towards them, and Trevor yelled out “Moonball!” and threw his as well. It bounced off the wall and hit the man square in the forehead and he stumbled back. Gavin had two more in his hand, and called out the warning, before throwing them off the wall.

 

Moonball after Moonball, they destroyed the store, while people ducked and cowered, and once the last one was thrown, retreated out of the store, laughing. They made their way back to the car, threw their stuff in the back, and got in.   
  
Gavin said, “hey,” and Trevor turned towards him. He surged forward and claimed Trevor’s lips with his own, giving him a quick kiss, before he sat back in his seat. “Dusk Boys forever, eh?”

 

Trevor held out his hand, and Gavin took it, intertwining their fingers together. “Forever and always,” he agreed, starting the car.


End file.
